Sunny
by ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Sunflower Harmon is the exact opposite of her sister, but she loves her family anyway. When complications arise within her family, will she be able to keep them glued together when they move to California? Will she lose her sister to the perpetual darkness that spirals around the boy, Tate Langdon? What will she do once her own peaceful nature is attacked by a man in a rubber suit?
1. Pilot: Part 1

Disclaimer: Since this is the first story in a long time that I'm using a script for a story, I feel the need to put this in here. All of the dialogue, scenes, etc. belong to the creators of American Horror Story. I'm only utilizing anything I find for the story for purely fanfictional purposes and I own nothing but my character Sunflower Dawn Harmon. The rest go to Evan Peters who I blame for this.

Author's Note: There are some things that I need to tell you that will be happening in the story later on that you need to know before you begin reading:  
1\. Vivien **does** get pregnant by Ben like she does in the show, but, Tate does not rape her. Sadly, though, Jeffery is stillborn as he is in canon.  
2\. Tate actually, because nobody has done this that I've read yet, rapes Violet's sister instead. Tate and Violet still get together even though, at night, Tate stays with Sunflower to ensure that none of the other ghosts try to harm her or the baby inside of her.

I haven't figured the rest out yet, but that's as far as I've gotten. This is rated M, because I'm **stupidly** going to write another rape scene in my career as a writer, so, be warned about that as well. I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter to let you know when you will start reading it. Also, because I tend to love detail so much, I'll be cutting the episodes into chapters as, honestly, who wants to read 7k words in one chapter and the episode isn't even finished yet? I've cut out a **lot** of the dialogue, but, there's much more to go.

Now! On with the reading!

* * *

 **Pilot: Part 1**

Ever since she was a little girl, Sunflower Harmon was the world as a beautiful place that, in some places, needed a little more help than others did, and all she wanted was to give those places exactly what they needed to ensure they'd bloom into something beautiful as well.

Until that time, though, she'd help those less fortunate and befriend those of her peers that people bullied and picked on, because she believed a friend can always brighten someone's day.

Many looked at her like she was crazy while, others, understood what she saw in her mind perfectly, and appreciated someone that was willing to befriend them with no expectations and no worries that she'd abandon them; even the friends she has had previously who've moved away still talk to her on a regular basis, because they needed the bright light that she was in order to get through their school weeks.

Now, it was her turn to move away with her family after what her father had done, and the previous six months when she was hoping a little brother would be there to keep her family glued together but, as it seemed, him being miscarried only led to the crack splitting her family apart to grow. She tried to tell her Mom and Dad that them moving would be the worst idea on Violet's end, but, her Mom was insistent that moving to Los Angeles would do them all some good so she stopped fighting them.

She made sure before leaving to get Hayden McClane's number from her father's cell phone, though, to ensure the girl would be able to reach her in case she had something important to tell her at any time. She saw Hayden as just another person that needed someone to talk to because many misunderstood her, and didn't see that all she wanted was to matter to someone else, even though, getting with Sunflower's father wasn't the best way to go about doing that.

Now here she was in a car with her Mother, Father, Hailie (their dog), and Violet towards their new home that she was excited to see and hope that she could start mending her broken family in. She knew to expect something to happen with Hayden, but, until that time came, she made sure to keep daily contact with the woman in hopes that she'd let slip up about something that Sunflower was expecting from her.

"The light is different here, it's softer" her Mom, Vivien Harmon, said as she looked around the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) looking pleased with what she saw around her. They've lived with a town for most of Violet and Sunflower's lives but, now, they were moving to a suburb on the outskirts of Los Angeles where it'd still be easy to get to shopping places, but, not so easy to actually get into the downtown part of it in case they really wanted to do something that dealt with adventuring into their new turf.

"It's called smog" Violet cut back at her ever the realistic one to Vivien's dreamy, hopeful nature about their new home, but, Sunflower couldn't blame her as she reached over Hailie and clasped onto her twins arm softly in reassurance about their newest surroundings. She let her hand linger there for a full minute before letting go knowing that any lasting contact would make her sister flinchy.

"You and Sunny should be excited, Vi. You can stop sneaking cigarettes and start taking deep breaths while Sunny can go about making a group of friends for you both" their Father, Ben Harmon, said jokingly as he was all too aware of what his rebellious teenager did as opposed to his seemingly "crazy" daughter did.

He's lived with his Sunflower since she was but a peanut in his wife's womb, and knew everything about her right down to her personality. As her professional psychiatrist and Father, he's deemed his own daughter to not be crazy at all - she just has a more positive nature and outlook on life as opposed to a very large percentage of the world. It was actually refreshing to be near her since they both could talk about anything with one another and know neither of them would judge the other for what was being said.

Sunflower actually advised her father to keep in regular communication with Hayden to ensure his former mistress knew that he still cared about her, but advised he didn't call her at all to ensure that the woman knew that part of their relationship was over. It felt to him that Sunflower sensed something was going to come regarding Hayden and she was just waiting for the pieces to be put in place in order to show them both what the big picture regarding her was.

Nevertheless, Sunflower has never been wrong about certain events happening in an undefined order. Some events, like Vivien miscarrying, hadn't even occurred to her while others, like them moving, had occurred to her and she'd tried to get them all to stay in Boston longer at least until she and Violet were both out of high school. That ultimately failed in the end with Vivien's insistence that they started fresh in another place in hopes of getting their lives put back together.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Violet said finally having enough of both her Mom and Dad seeing as both of them were just two zombies to her as opposed to her twin sister that was the only thing tethering her soul to this realm. Sunflower, honestly, was Violet's only friend that she got along with, because every other person in the shithole of the world didn't understand her like her sister did; she understood her when her Dad couldn't wrap his psychiatrist brain around who Violet really was, and when her Mom just decided to outright ignore whatever she said in hopes it'd go away eventually.

Nobody understood her like Sunny did, and that's why Sunny always brought together the loner's of their school to ensure they all had someone to talk to and get along with. No, seriously, there had been some epic sleepovers where all seven of them watched horror movies all night even though Sunny got the shit scared out of her each time. Sunny admitted to liking Silent Hill, Avenged, and 28 Weeks Later which was always cycled through to ensure Sunny had something to watch as well between the Freddie Kruger movies and other classic horror movies their group of friends in Boston prefered.

Her sister had a natural born talent with bringing together the lost, misunderstood, and downright psychopathic just to ensure they all had someone to talk too and rely on. Violet never understood how she did it, but, she did.

"We're almost there" Vivien reassured her as she looked out the windshield noticing that her Sunny seemed content to just look out the window at all the scenery and cars that was passing by her window. To Vivien, her Sunny was the only one that she could truly confide in that seemed to understand the harsh world that Vivien felt trapped in after losing the baby.

Sunny would always somehow be able to sense when Vivien needed to get something off her chest, so she'd pull her to their sun room back in Boston, place her in her favorite chair before going to make them each a cup of chamomile and peppermint tea to enjoy. She'd then bring it out along with a couple of blankets to ensure they were both nice and comfortable and, after thirty minutes, Vivien would find herself on a continuous string of word vomit that she never could stop.

Sunny would just sit there quietly drinking her tea while listening to every word that came out of Vivien's mouth and she never looked at her with a condescending or withering look, not a word of how Vivien needed to get her head out of her ass, and not one venomous crook of her jaw that'd signal she wanted her Mother to stop talking at all.

In all honesty, if Sunny were to die in some freak accident, her family might as well just not have a foundation to stand on, because Sunny was the glue that held them all together. Sunny got along with each of her family members while rolling with (and at times fixing) the punches that came their way in the purest of ways possible so that everyone was happy with what came at the end.

"I need to go, and so does Sunny" Violet said trying to drag her sister into the conversation, but, as it seemed, Sunny was happy to just sit back and listen to their conversation with a look of pure contentment in her eyes.

"Vi, it's the freeway" Vivien told her laughing lightly at her daughter as if them getting off the PCH would be anything, but an easy task to complete.

"Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda beside us has a bathroom or something" Ben said giving his two cents worth to the conversation as he spied an obviously-not-restroom-ready silver Honda pulling up next to them in the left lane before it kept driving passed them on the four lane freeway.

"Bet if baby substitute had to shit, you'd find somewhere" Violet grumbled out as she glared at the menace of a dog that had been in her and Sunny's life for the last six months after their little brother was stillborn coming out of their Mom's womb two months after she miscarried him. Sunny looked over to her with a "That's not fair" look in her eyes as she knew just what needle her twin was poking their Mom with.

"Really, Violet? I hate that word unless I'm saying it" Vivien said trying to push passed the obvious jab to her miscarrying her son, and succeeding as best as she could with how harsh the comment was. Her solution had been to get a dog to help cope with the loss of her child even though Sunny had suggested she see a licensed psychiatrist that wasn't her husband; she was starting to feel like her daughter had been right.

"You know, I'm really happy we called you Violet instead of our second choice" Ben said trying to keep the mood light as opposed to depressing where it was heading towards.

"Which was?" Violet asked hoping it hadn't been something like Brittany or something old like Edna.

"Sunshine, that way you and Sunflower would be true twins" her father shot back knowing it'd bring some sort of smile to his depressed daughters face which would be a point to him when he heard a small breathy laugh from the teen and a giggle from Sunny.

"Come on, you gotta admit, it's funny" Ben said as he started to crack up laughing himself along with his family, and, at the good mood in the car, he tried to hold his wife's hand who moved it away from him seeming to still be uncomfortable with holding his in any intimate way which he accepted with a small sigh.

As they pulled up to their new home, it had a bit of a gothic feel to it in Sunny's opinion. Gothic, haunted, 1920's feel that could either help, hinder, or downright destroy her family, and she hoped it was the first and not the last because she was tired of seeing her sister so sad, her Mother downtrodden with the loss of her baby, and her Father's mistake of trying to take comfort from a woman that wasn't his wife.

At the thought of Hayden, she felt a buzz in her pocket from her cell phone and proceeded to check it to see what the woman wanted:

 _Hey, howz teh new plce?_

The text was fairly straightforward without asking too much which was a classic Hayden way of really asking how her Dad was as opposed to the actual subject matter.

 _Just got here. Will text you about it in a few hours._

She pressed send before checking to see she had two other texts from her and Violet's friends in Boston asking if they'd made it to their new house safely and how everything was which she quickly texted them back before hearing them finally pull up and get out of their car.

"I love it. Don't you love it, hon? I mean, it looks better than it did online" Ben said looking up at the house that Sunny had previously described before she started following her father through a wrought iron gate, through a beautiful garden, and up to the front door.

"Yeah, it's-it's interesting" Vivien stuttered out as she looked around feeling apprehensive about the house, and everything that came with it. She didn't feel right about this house, and yet, she couldn't place her finger on what it was that just felt off about it to her.

"Great, so we're the Addams Family now" Violet said in a sarcastic tone of voice which Sunny couldn't help herself giggling at as she thought that what her sister said was true as her sister looked around the garden looking less than impressed with what she saw.

"Hey! Crabby pants! Come here" Ben said motioning over Violet to reconnect with the other three of them while Vivien knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered by the realtor that was supposed to be waiting for them inside the house.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asked Sunny as she split away from them in order to pluck some of the flowers from the garden smelling each one with a smile on her face.

"Making a gathering of flowers to give to the realtor, I feel she'd appreciate something nice being given to her" Sunny answered her as she picked only the prettiest of the flowers from those in the front garden before returning to her family.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben asked the four of them as he placed his arms around his daughter's shoulders as he looked up at the house.

"Hmm" was all Vivien said before, finally, the realtor opened the door and ushered the family in.

"Welcome, it's a classic L.A. Victorian built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time" Marcy told them as they all started to look around the inside of the house drinking in each and every sight that was shown to them.

"Miss Marcy, these are for you" Sunny said holding out the bunch of flowers to the realtor who looked befuddled by receiving a gift from one of the Harmon's before Sunny skipped away towards her sister.

Vivien seemed to like the interior more than the exterior as she looked around the living room and main entryway into the house. "It's just fabulous, these are real Tiffany fixtures" Marcy said tapping lightly on some of the glass Tiffany shadings as they walked passed them further into the home.

"As you can see, the previous owners really loved this house like a child. They restored everything" Marcy told them as Sunny kept looking at the chestnut wood paneling with a small smile on her face as if she secretly knew that it must have pleased someone in the house to see it restored to it's former glory.

"Gay?" Vivien asked Marcy offhandedly, but then wished she could retract what she said as Sunny corrected her, "Mom, not every gay man has a good fashion sense. I know of three who think plaid and stripes go together" Sunny told her think of David, Allen, and Tobias who all mainlined solid colors, plaid, or stripes as their chosen wardrobes and each failed at dressing themselves each day. They, literally, texted her each morning needing her help to ensure they didn't look like a hot mess before going to school each morning.

"David, Allen, and Tobias need wardrobe upgrades" Violet commented knowing the exact three that her sister was talking about, and the both of them knowing what Violet said was correct as they both thought to the different times that the three tried to convince them that putting stripes with plaid was okay to do, but, they failed.

As they got to the kitchen, that's when Sunny's small smile transformed into a brighter one. The upgraded kitchen appliances were something that a Michelin Star chef would greatly appreciate in their own home kitchens so they were surrounded by the best that their own talents could offer them, and it was very spacious as well with just an island in the middle separating the two sides.

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked Ben as the four of them looked around the beautiful kitchen.

"Sunny does, and she's very good at it" Ben answered her as he put his arm around his daughter that was clad in a pink sundress and white ballet flats.

"She wanted lessons a few years ago and then she ended up taking over the class after she surpassed the teachers instructions" Ben told her with pride in his voice and eyes about his daughter's accomplishments in life already.

"Cooking lessons, how wonderful" Marcy commented back at the both of them as Sunny's smile returned to its usual small one as she looked at her family knowing that Violet wasn't very interested in the conversation and hoped she'd be let out of following them around soon enough.

She knew how much Violet needed her quiet time currently, and she only hoped she got it soon.

"Aren't you a psychologist?" Marcy asked changing the subject away from the kitchen and cooking while maintaining her attention on Ben and not Vivien nor their children.

"Psychiatrist" Ben corrected her as he looked to make sure he didn't step on Sunny's feet as they moved through the kitchen.

"You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as an at home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here here so I can so I can spend more time with the family" Ben commented to Marcy as they moved onto the study that she had mentioned so he could look at it and see if he'd need to change anything within the room.

"How refreshing" Marcy said as she showed them the study while Sunny kept to the outside not wanting to take up the small space in the study that her father had while Violet stood right next to her looking in on the room as well.

Just a few minutes after putting Hailie down on the ground, it seemed the dog had found something that alarmed her which made her start barking signaling to the family that someone was in the house, or, that she found something that made her doggy alarms go off.

"Violet, Sunny, can you both check to see where Hailie went? Thank you girls" Vivien asked them not wanting the dog to mess something up or someone to break in before they were officially moved in themselves.

"Yes, Mom" Sunny answered before she and Violet were finally released from the conversation that their parents were having with the realtor before they followed the dogs barking all the way to a door.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet asked the little pooch as Sunny picked Hailie back up to let Violet try to open the door until it finally came open and seemed to lead down into the basement of their home.

Sunny tilted her head to the right as she thought she saw something flicker away out of sight, but, she dismissed it as a trick of the light while Violet bravely descended to the bottom of the steps in order to look around the main entry of the basement and not going any farther into it.

"Seems pretty cool down here" Violet said trying to take in as much detail as she possibly could before returning to her sister who had stayed just halfway down the steps.

"Then maybe you'd like to explore it some more later on" Sunny told her as they both ascended back up the stairs and out the door of the basement making sure to shut it tightly back.

They caught the tailend of the conversation about the basement, but Violet cut in on it and said, "We'll take it."

"Excellent" Marcy said before they moved back to the main entryway where they were given the eyes and the movers started bringing their things into the house and setting it all down where Vivien and Ben instructed them to set it while Violet and Sunny told them where each of their boxes of belongings went to which room.

Violet and Sunny both had significantly less than their parents did as they both got rid of a lot of the things they felt they could live without in Boston while the rest came with them. Sunny had wanted the excuse to get Violet out of their new house as much as she felt her sister could handle while in her depression; it made Sunny sad to see much her sister was hurting and she only hoped that she could get the depression to release her sister enough to give her a chance to climb back out of the hole that she'd been thrust down.


	2. Pilot: Part 2

Disclaimer: Since this is the first story in a long time that I'm using a script for a story, I feel the need to put this in here. All of the dialogue, scenes, etc. belong to the creators of American Horror Story. I'm only utilizing anything I find for the story for purely fanfictional purposes and I own nothing but my character Sunflower Dawn Harmon. The rest go to Evan Peters who I blame for this.

Author's Note: I hate my internet, no seriously - I fucking hate it. This is mostly a Filler Chapter with the school scene, but towards the end, is where we get our first glimpse of Tate and what Sunny is already seeing him as. And, before the school scene, we see how Sunny treats Violet a lot more child-like as opposed to how she treats everyone else, because she really wants Violet to beat her depression rather than let it consume her.

Also, thank you to **VampWolf92** for being the first to review on my story and I'm also extremely grateful to the 4 Faves and 7 Follows that have decided to give this story a try because, without you guys, it this story wouldn't have gotten a second chapter that you'll, hopefully, like.

* * *

 **Pilot: Part 2**

The next day, Sunny woke up bright and early in hopes of starting the day off right which, as per her routine, started with picking out her yellow sundress, her light blue ballet flats, and a light blue headband to keep her flowing dirty blonde locks out of her face before turning her attention to taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and then putting her chosen outfit on that made her smile brightly in the mirror where she opted to just put a touch of mascara on to complete her look.

At 7am sharp, she went across the hall to her sister's room in order to knock on her door and wake her up while her parents started getting ready themselves; Sunny always rose at 6am in order to take a shower before waking her sister up to take the load off her parents shoulders of having to deal with a teenager that insisted the sun rose at noon instead of 5:30am each morning.

"Vi, time to get ready for school" Sunny said opening her sister's door a crack ensuring she wasn't walking in on her sister already getting dressed which, surprise surprise, she was still huddled into her bed sound asleep.

Knowing the exact thing that would wake her sister up, she went over to her IPod and turned the IHome that it was resting in on and started the song True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon on her IPod and set it to where it wouldn't be too loud to disturb her parents, but loud enough that it'd cut through Violet's subconsciousness and start rousing her from her dreams.

Within the next five minutes her sister started stirring as the song changed to The Black by Asking Alexandria which had a more heavier tone as opposed to her sister's more listened to Morrissey that Sunny didn't really like, but dealt with listening to as her sister loved the band. She'd do nearly anything for her sister short of killing her, causing her physical harm, or killing someone for her.

Sunny didn't have a violent bone in her body and her parents were all to happy to find that out about her as well as her soft spoken nature that can become boisterous around the right kind of people.

By the time the bassist of the band got to his solo singing part, Violet was blinking her eyes awake and grumbling about how Sunny should stop waking her up with screamo music instead of the punk or grunge that populated much of her IPod. "Get up my favorite flower, today is our first day back to school" Sunny said walking up to her sister and kissing the side of her forehead tenderly knowing that her sister would only, truly, get up if she coddled and said sweet things to her just to usher her into true wakefulness.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Violet grumbled as she sat up in her bed and started getting out of the comfortable blankets that she'd thrown over herself when she went to bed last night. Sunny backed away from her sister before heading towards her door before walking out and shutting it knowing her sister would want a cup of coffee before they walked to school together.

Getting to the kitchen, she immediately started making the morning coffee for her family while her Mom worked on a simple breakfast of pancakes which was received well by her husband and rebellious daughter who both enjoyed themselves much to the contentment of Sunny who happily ate her breakfast with a glass of milk having not liked coffee all that much after having spent her sophomore year making it for the entire summer just to save up enough money to buy two tickets to see Morrissey in concert that September and her sister had been overjoyed.

It's small moments like that, that keeps the small smile permanently implanted on Sunny's face as she remembered that night she had been the "best sister in the world" even though her parents could have easily provided the money for them to go, but, it was Sunny's idea so Sunny wanted to fund it for them herself.

As they walked into the front of the school that morning, Violet was smoking and, even though Sunny wanted to tell her it wasn't good for her (again) she kept her mouth shut knowing that it was a small comfort to her sister to have the nicotine in her system so she could deal with the day in whatever peace that she was offered, but, as it seemed, Violet's day was doomed from the start for, as they passed by three girls, it seemed the one in the front had it out for Violet.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public places" the one in the front spat at Violet angrily. "Secondhand smoke kills" the girl on Violet's left said backing her friend up on what she just told Violet while Sunny tried to take in the situation and try to resolve it without violence.

"Please, we're new and didn't know any better. How about Violet walks back out, puts the cigarette out on the ground outside, and then she'll walk back in? It'll cause no more secondhand smoke and it'll keep the quad clean" Sunny suggested to the four that looked ready to have it out with each other and that's all Sunny wanted to prevent from happened.

The brunette in the front went to snarl at her, but the dark skinned girl on her right cut her off, "That'll be fine, but, only, if she puts her cigarette out on the sidewalk" she stated making sure Violet knew very clearly what she had to do by looking into her eyes. "Fine" Violet acquiesced as she walked back towards the front of the school smoking what she wanted of her cigarette before putting it out still in Sunny's line of sight.

Violet then walked back up to Sunny's side, "Thank you for letting us know, and we'll make sure we don't do that again" Sunny told them letting her ever present smile grow a little wider before she and Violet made their way towards the office of Westfield High School.

Later that afternoon, when school was officially over for the day, Sunny told her sister all about the library that was filled to near bursting with books, but, that had a plaque in it that memorialized all of the students that had died in there in 1994. When she'd asked the Librarian about it, he didn't tell her anything other than it was a fellow student that had seemed like a nice kid shot up the school killing fifteen kids as well as targeting those that the Librarian was trying to protect.

That was the first time that day her small smile dropped into a look of sadness for the children lost in the Library that fateful school day, and she had wanted to ask him who the kid was that turned the high school into a war zone, but decided not to make him relive anymore of what happened, so, she thanked him and left him to his work.

Now, as she was doing her homework in her room, she heard a startled sound come from close to her room so she decided to go check it out. When she came to where the attic led, like Meerkats, her family looked to see what the danger was only to cause herself to start snickering as she saw a latex S&M suit hanging by a hook in the rafters, well, that was the last thing she was suspecting to find in her own home.

"These guys were into the kinky stuff, huh?" Vivien asked looking like she was trying to hold in her laughter, but was nearly failing as much as Ben and her children were. "Holy shit" Violet said snickering after her Dad offered to try it on himself which grossed one of his daughters out while the other was perfectly fine with knowing her parents could try it to see if it'd work to their sexual benefit.

"Let's get rid of it" Vivien said before directing her family back down the stairs, but not before Sunny saw a ball roll out from the shadows which made her head tilt to the left this time before, curiously, walking up the last few steps in order to sit right cross-legged in front of them and, hesitantly, rolled the ball back into the shadows from whence it came.

For a minute she thought the wind must have just made the ball roll in her direction, but, her theory was proven wrong as the ball came rolling back to her making her suspect that more was at play with the house than she originally thought as she, once more, took the ball in hand in order to roll it back to whatever was rolling it to her.

This went on for a good ten minutes where he hesitation to play with whatever was up there ebbed away into her usual contentment. She would have liked to keep playing with whoever she was playing with longer, but, she had to get back to her studies so, softly, she said, "I must return to my studies, but I'll come play again tomorrow" she said rolling the ball back in the direction it come from for the last little bit before she stood up, dusted off the back of her dress, and descended the stairs like her family had done before shutting her new...friend...back into the darkness they were held in.

It kind of hurt her heart that her new friend was closed up in such a place, but, it seemed they were too shy to come towards her just yet and, she supposed, that her new friend could be a spirit that was trapped in the house which hurt her heart to even think about when all she wanted was to be able to release them from such a terrible fate.

As she headed towards the kitchen, she was caught by something one of her father's new patients was saying which intrigued her that he he found the world in such a way, "It's a filthy world we live in. A filthy, goddamn, helpless world and, honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind." She couldn't stop herself from wanting to hear more about about what this boy that, she bet, was her age talk about how differently he saw the world as compared to her belief of how the world looked.

"There's something about all that blood, man. I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits. Once a month they'd hold ceremonies, they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that, very smart. I like that" he said sounding like he believed every word that he had just flown from his mouth like a flutter of crows being sent into a spiraling flight. Then, uncharacteristically, his tone changed when he asked her Dad, "You think I'm crazy?" as if he was afraid of her Dad's answer to the question just because of all that he'd said.

Sunny knew her father would carefully lie to him, because, she knew, he couldn't really help the type of boy that this patient was. She could help him on some small level, but, it wouldn't be enough to help him deal with the rampages he was. He was a psychopath, and psychopaths usually can't be helped nor stopped unless they were killed themselves.

Before she could eavesdrop in on more of their private session, she walked quickly by making her yellow sundress ruffle in her hurry, no doubt, catching her father and the boys attention in her rush to get to the kitchen.


End file.
